headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead/C
Caleb Subramanian Caleb Subramanian was a physician and a resident of Woodbury during the Governor's rule. Following the fall of Woodbury, Caleb was one of many residents offered sanctuary by Rick Grimes at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. As a doctor, he spent a lot of time with Hershel Greene, who was a veterinarian before the zombie apocalypse. Caleb gave treatment to injured survivors following a walker rampage that took place in Cell Block D. He examined the body of a corpse who was once a man named Charlie Caleb was present when a mysterious viral outbreak spread through the prison and identified it as a form of flu. He began treating patients, one of whom was a man with an amputated arm. When the man succumbed to the virus, he had to be put down. Caleb became infected with the virus himself, but continued to treat other infected survivors such as Glenn Rhee and Sasha Williams. He warned Hershel Greene that he should stay clear of him. The virus ultimately took Subramanian's life and he became a walker. Hershel was forced to put him down, first by breaking his arm, then by stabbing him in the eye. Afterward, Hershel read a passage from the Bible aloud. Cam Cam was a man from Virginia and a member of the Saviors along with his friend Wade. They were hunting down Dwight, Tina and Sherry through the woods. Daryl Dixon lured him into the path of a walker, which bit him on the arm. Wade was forced to cut Cam's arm off before the infection could spread. Carter Carter was a resident of Alexandria, Virginia. Following the gruesome deaths of Pete Anderson and Reg Monroe, Carter felt that Rick Grimes and his group were too dangerous to allow them to remain in the community. He was also frustrated that Deanna Monroe seemed to give him carte blanche to whatever he needed. Carter conspired with several other members of Alexandria, including Tobin and Olivia, on a plot to kill Rick Grimes. Eugene Porter overheard their conversation, but his presence was detected and Carter readied his gun to kill him to insure secrecy. Rick, Daryl Dixon, and Morgan Jones entered the supply room at just the right moment. Rick disarmed Carter and placed the gun to his head. He decided not to shoot him however, and later told Morgan how much he really wanted to kill him. Later, Carter was part of a team instructed to help others shore up access points outside the city, to herd the walkers to an alternate locale. A stray walker attacked Carter from behind a tree and began chewing on his face. Rick ran to his side while Morgan killed the walker. Unable to keep him quiet, Rick had little choice but to stab him in the back of the head, insuring that Carter would not come back as a walker. Caesar Martinez Caesar Martinez was a former Woodbury resident, where he served as a Woodbury guard and was one of The Governor's most trusted allies, usually accompanying him as an enforcer. After witnessing The Governor mercilessly slaughtering all of the Woodbury residents who failed to attack the Prison again after they were scared off, Martinez and Shumpert were reluctantly forced to join him in leaving but soon abandoned The Governor and found a new group of survivors, where Martinez served as their leader. The Governor and Martinez's paths would cross again when he rescues The Governor, Meghan, Lilly and Tara Chambler from walkers inside of a pit. While playing golf, Martinez toys with the idea of he and The Governor working together as co-leaders of the camp. The Governor promptly clubs him over the head with a golf club and drags him towards a pit of walkers while exclaiming how he doesn't want the leadership while choking him. Martinez is then pulled into the pit and devoured. The Governor lies to the other group members and exclaims that Martinez was drunk and fell in the pit by accident. Callaway Carl Grimes Carol Peletier Carol Peletier was a middle-aged woman and the wife of Ed Peletier and mother of Sophia Peletier. She was a submissive housewife with a strong religious upbringing. Carol often had to suffer at the verbal abuse of her domineering husband, but sought solace in her faith and relied upon it to give her strength. The Peletiers were travling through Atlanta, Georgia when the zombie apocalypse struck. Like many trying to evacuate the city, they were caught in the conjested bottleneck of a busy freeway and were one of the fortunate ones to make it out alive. The Peletiers met several other surviors and Carol, having a kind heart, wanted to help them out. Ed felt differently however and believed that everyone should look out for themselves. As the human populace dwindled, Carol, Ed and Sophia joined a caravan of people in Dale Horvath's RV. They set up camp in the forests far outside the city, which was relatively free of the undead "walkers". The other survivors took note of how abusive Ed Peletier was and a former police officer, Shane Walsh, released his aggression upon him by beating him about the head and neck. Ed eventually fell victim to a walker attack, leaving Carol to raise little Sophia on her own. When it came time to move on, the group made their way back to the highway. They rifled through abandoned cars for supplies, but had to hide quietly underneath several vehicles when a throng of walkers began shambling through the streets. Sophia grew scared and took off into the woods. Another survivor, Rick Grimes, tried to keep her safe, but lost track of Sophia and she went missing for several days. Carol kept her wits about her and maintained a vigilant attitude in her efforts to recover her daughter. Ultimately however, she was ill-equipped to find her on her own and had to rely on the efforts of the others. The group took up refuge at the farmhouse of a man named Hershel Greene. Rick, Shane and another man named Daryl Dixon continued the search for Sophia. Daryl went to great lengths to find the girl, using his tracking skills to follow a trail about the surrounding woods. His efforts proved fruitless however, and he was greatly injured both by a walker attack as well as by friendly fire. While recuperating, Carol showed her gratitude, telling him that he was a good man and that he had done more for her daughter than her own father had ever done for them. As time went on though, Carol began to lose faith that Sophia was still alive. She resigned herself to the notion that she might never see her again. Things took a more horrific turn when the group learned that Hershel Greene had been housing walkers inside of a barn on his property. One of these was Sophia, who was now a zombie. Carol watched in horror as Rick Grimes was forced to put the undead girl out of her misery. Cascade Palmetto Highway Cascade Palmetto Highway ran through the state of Georgia between King County and Atlanta. Rick Grimes drove King County police cruiser 134 there and stopped when his car ran low on fuel. He noticed an overturned eighteen-wheeler on the side of the road. Taking a gas can, he walked across the street past several more overturned vehicles until he got to a filling station. It was here that Rick first encountered Summer - a young zombie girl. Charlie Banes Charlie Banes was an adult male in the early years of the zombie outbreak that affected the southeastern United States. He was a resident of the sanctuary community known as Woodbury, which was under the leadership of Brian Blake whom most people came to know as The Governor. The Governor nursed a personal vendetta against another group of survivors that had taken shelter at a nearby prison. He misled the people of Woodbury by erroneously claiming that the occupants of the prison were violent murderers who sought to kill everybody in their community. Convinced of this, many of the Woodbury residents took up arms to form an army to fight back against the prison survivors. The Governor led his army on two raids against the prison. In the first attack, they encountered unexpected resistance and were forced to retreat. They initiated a second attack, which erupted into a fierce firefight. One of the prison occupants, Billy Greene, was in a watchtower and lobbed a hand grenade over the fence that struck an automobile. The vehicle exploded, and the flying shrapnel killed at least five members of The Governor's army, including Charlie Banes. Clara Clara was a starving and mentally unbalanced survivor who lived out in a cabin in the woods of Georgia with her husband Ed. Rick Grimes came upon her as she was hunting a board and became the first person to have to answer Rick's infamous "Three questions". Clara later committed suicide and became a walker that wandered about the perimeter of the West Georgia Correctional Facility. She was last seen stumbling about the front gates following the Governor's second siege on the prison. Centers for Disease Control The survivors of the zombie outbreak, manage to fight their way to the CDC office in Atlanta. They found dozens of bodies littered all over the ground and only one surviving scientist, Doctor Edwin Jenner. Jennifer tried to develop a means of staving off the infection, but was forced to watch his own wife, Candace, die horribly before his eyes. Jenner, slightly crazed by the event, allowed the survivors to take shelter inside the offices. By the following episode however, a safety protocol was initiated that set the entire facility on self destruct. The survivors managed to escape the building in time, but Doctor Jenner, and one survivor named Jacqui elected to stay behind. Chris Chris was a young man from Georgia who was dating an African American woman named Julie in the days leading up to the zombie apocalypse. Prior to the zombie outbreak, Chris had left his home following a feud with his parents and came to live with Julie and her father, Tyreese. To escape the growing hordes of the undead, Tyreese, Julie and Chris escaped into the wilderness where they came upon another survival group led by Rick Grimes. They joined the group and Chris and Julie were often assigned the task of being babysitters to the children in the group - a chore they both despised. Along their travels, they stayed briefly at the Wiltshire Estates, then spent some time at the Greene farm. When things became too heated there, they moved along to an abandoned prison. Chris and Julie expressed their love for one another, as well as their growing sense of innate independence. To this end, they agreed to engage in a suicide pact, wherein they would each fire a fatal gunshot into the other simultaneously. While Chris held up his end of the arrangement, Julie faltered, and Chris shot her in the chest, killing her. When the others heard the gunshot, they rushed into the cell and found Julie's bleeding body. Tyreese cradled his daughter, but seconds later, she reanimated. Chris put her down with a second shot to the head. Tyreese flew into a rage, and strangled Chris to death. When Chris subsequently turned into a zombie, Tyreese mutilated him, putting him down once and for all. Tyreese took the bodies of both Chris and his daughter into the prison yard and burned the remains. Christopher Christopher was a young man in his early twenties who was traveling towards Terminus with the promise of sanctuary. Accompanied by his father, he was walking along the railroad tracks when he was attacked by walkers. He attempted to fight them off with a baseball bat, but one walker bit him on the rest and then the others descended upon him. Christopher's father Connie Connie is a fictional zombie apocalypse survivor and a recurring character featured in the survival horror comic book series ''The Walking Dead'', published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. She was first introduced in issue #127 of the series in May, 2014. Connie was part of a group that traveled with Magna around the Washington, D.C. area. She was the girlfriend of another survivalist named Kelly. They came upon Paul Monroe of Hilltop Colony. Paul brought them back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone where they met one of their group leaders, Rick Grimes. Unsure of whom to trust, they met one of Alexandria's prisoners, Negan, who tried to convince Connie and the group that Rick's people were evil. They later cornered Andrea and forced her to reveal more about the nature of their group. Kelly and the others later became part of a militia formed by Rick Grimes designed to combat the impending threat of the Whisperers. Connie was among those who was active during the Whisperer War. Connor Connor was a male Caucasian in his apparent mid-late thirties living in the U.S. state of Virginia. During the years following the fall of society as a result of a zombie apocalypse, he aligned himself with a group called the Saviors, which was controlled by a man named Negan. Connor was one of the more violent and profane members of the group, which actually even caused some discomfort amongst his fellow Saviors. Always ready for battle, Connor was one of the front-line soldiers in the Saviors' war against the people of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Connor spotted Rick Grimes and his small group's departure to the Hilltop Colony and called for the rest of The Saviors in the area for an attack on the Alexandria Safe-Zone at dawn. Rallying the group to take Alexandria, Connor slipped behind enemy lines and took note of a sniper named Andrea perched in a bell tower. He scaled the tower and sneaked up on Andrea and the two began fighting. Connor maintained the upper hand for a bit, but Andrea eventually overpowered him and knocked Connor from the tower, where he fell to his death. Crystal Crystal was a Caucasian woman with brown hair in her apparent mid-late twenties. She was living in the U.S. state of Virginia during the years following the zombie apocalypse. He took up residence in one of the abandoned FEMA camps set up at the Hilltop Colony. The members of the Hilltop group were forced into a trade exchange with a group of radical survivalists known as the Saviors. In exchange for food and equipment, the Saviors would protect them from zombies. Crystal was assigned as part of a food provision group, which also included people named Andy, Craig and Ethan. Crystal and the others brought their supplies to a Saviors compound. Unbeknownst to Crystal, the Saviors took Craig as a captive and secretly instructed Ethan to "send a message" to the Hilltop Colony by murdering their leader, Gregory. If he failed to do this, Craig would die. Crystal, Andy and Ethan returned to the Hilltop, and she watched as Ethan stabbed Gregory, which turned out to be a non-fatal injury. A fight broke out, which also included members of another group led by Rick Grimes. Rick fought with Ethan, ultimately killing him. She punched Rick Grimes, but one of Rick's comrades, Michonne, held her back before she could do anything else. Curtis Curtis was an adult African American male and a member of the Woodbury community in Georgia under the leadership of Brian Blake, aka The Governor. He was a part of the Governor's militia and was armed with an AK-47. The Governor's top lieutenant, Caesar Martinez, convinced Curtis to abandon his post and turn against the Governor. Cyndie Little is known of Cyndie's life prior to the zombie apocalypse. What is known is that she was the granddaughter of a woman named Natania and had a younger brother. In the mid 2010s, Cyndie and her family were part of a group of survivors who had settled on the East Coast of Virginia. Their group ran afoul of another larger and more aggressive organization known as the Saviors. The group fought back, and as a result, the Saviors rounded up all males above the age of ten and executed them in a firing line by shooting each one in the head, including Cyndie's brother. The surviving women fled and established their own sanctuary at the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court. Due to the violence they had suffered, Natania instituted a strict policy of secrecy and that all strangers were to be killed on sight. Cyndie did not agree with this measure, which caused some conflict between her grandmother and she. Read more...